Yo Soy Yo
by SetaianFlame
Summary: Los Absol son seres marginados por las demás especies debido a los rumores sobre la supuesta mala suerte que estos traen consigo, y nuestro protagonista no es la excepción. Entonces ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentre con una pokémon que no sabe nada de lo que se dice sobre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Yo Soy Yo

La tímida y el solitario

En medio del bosque, se podía notar a un ser durmiendo plácidamente.

Este era un ser con aspecto levemente felino, poseía un abundante pelaje blanco que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus patas, su cola y su rostro, los cuales poseían una tonalidad entre azulada y gris. Su cola tenía forma de simitarra y en sus patas poseía garras. Para finalizar, un cuerno en el lado derecho de su rostro con forma de media luna.

Dicho ser era un Absol, un ser respetado por unos y odiado por la mayoría debido a la leyenda sobre que estos traen mala suerte.

Tras unos minutos, los rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse por entre las hojas de los árboles y dando directo en el rostro de nuestro no-tan-afortunado amigo.

– ngh – soltó un gemido de fastidio mientras sus ojos se abrían.

Lo primero que hizo fue mover su cabeza para dejar de tener los rayos solares justo en sus ojos, se tomó un momento para que su vista se recuperara tras el sorpresivo destello.

A continuación, se levantó en sus cuatro patas para luego estirarse arqueando su espalda hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo. Finalizó sus acciones con un sonoro bostezo.

Pasó una de sus patas por sus ojos para así deshacerse del sueño restante que quedaba en ellos. Al terminar examinó su entorno.

Estaba rodeado de una gran cantidad de árboles, sin dudas se encontraba en un bosque, podía notar que debido a la cercanía de unos con otros el sol no podía alumbrar por completo la zona. Lo curioso era que no se veía otra señal de vida en todo el lugar, pero no le tomó importancia.

Todos los factores previamente analizados lo dejaron con una única cosa que decir.

– ¿dónde Giratinas estoy? – preguntó a nadie en específico.

No era ajeno a la soledad, desde que tiene memoria siempre que se encuentra con otros pokémon, estos suelen escapar de él debido a la mala fama de su especie.

Sin embargo, hasta donde recuerda, él estaba en una montaña antes de cerrar los ojos ¿cómo fue que de la nada terminó en un bosque? Y más aún, un bosque aparentemente deshabitado.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, con suerte encontraba algo que lo ayudara a orientarse, pues estaba seguro de que cualquier pokémon se alejaría en el momento en que lo viera.

– a veces la vida es tan injusta – comentó para sí mismo con un tono de fastidio, aun también podía notarse y toque de tristeza.

Sacudió la cabeza, este no era el momento para quejarse sobre su vida. Debía orientarse para volver a su hogar ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de que era el único lugar que conocía y con el que estaba familiarizado.

Otro motivo para avanzar era que…

– tengo hambre – mencionó al aire mientras su estómago rugía. Acababa de despertar y no había comido nada aún.

Normalmente en su vivienda tenía un buen número de bayas para las mañanas o en caso de tener hambre entre comidas. Pero como no estaba allí, le tocaba buscar otras para saciar su estómago.

Sin más opciones empezó a caminar por el bosque en una dirección al azar en búsqueda de alimento.

Los minutos pasaban y el Absol seguía deambulando por el bosque, sólo cambiando su dirección en caso de encontrarse con un obstáculo que no pudiese atravesar o pasar por encima.

Sin embargo, su búsqueda parecía inútil, pues no encontraba nada de lo que pudiese alimentarse.

Frustrado, dejó de caminar y se recostó junto a unos arbustos.

– _¿es en serio? ¿ni una sola baya en todo este trayecto?_ – pensó frustrado, y no era para menos, los bosques suelen estar llenos de bayas de todo tipo, sólo debes buscar un poco y ya está, bayas a montones. Pese a eso, en este bosque no había ni una, lo cual era algo muy extraño.

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que algo se le acercaba, o más bien alguien.

Del arbusto junto al que se recostó salió un ser cuadrúpedo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

– _¿pero qué-?_ – no pudo terminar su pregunta/pensamiento debido a que dicho ser chocó contra él, provocando que ambos rodaran en dirección opuesta de la que este vino.

El Absol abrió los ojos lentamente por segunda vez en el día, sólo que esta vez fueron por el dolor. Dicen que cuando recibes un golpe estando desprevenido te duele el doble, y al parecer tenían razón.

Era un pokémon cuadrúpedo de pelaje color cían claro, acercándose un poco al blanco. Sus patas tenían un tono de azul verdoso al igual que la zona interior de sus orejas y algunas manchas en su cuerpo, así como en la punta de su cola. Poseía en su frente tres triángulos celestes que se unían a dos cintas en los costados de su cabeza, similares a unas coletas. Este pokémon, además, despedía una baja temperatura.

El Absol pudo reconocer la especie sin muchos problemas.

– _¿un Glaceon? ¿qué hace un Glaceon en un bosque como este?_ – se preguntó mentalmente mientras se levantaba observando al pokémon nieve fresca. Sin embargo, oyó gemir al pokémon, claramente oyendo un tono femenino.

Estaba claro que era una hembra.

Movido por su curiosidad, acercó su rostro al de la Glaceon frente a él.

No era muy común para él poder ver a otro pokémon tan de cerca, normalmente se alejaban ni bien lo notaban, sin importar si lo veían de cerca o de lejos, por lo que una oportunidad como esta era extraña.

Fue entonces que la Glaceon abrió sus ojos, uno a la vez, se veía algo aturdida por el golpe que se dieron.

Lo primero que vio fue a un Absol con su rostro un poco, MUY, cerca del de ella.

La pokémon nieve fresca dio un grito por el susto y se levantó de golpe, causando otro golpe entre ambos que chocaron sus cabezas debido a lo repentino de la acción.

– owww – se quejó por el dolor la Glaceon mientras se sobaba el lugar con su pata derecha. Abrió levemente uno de sus ojos para ver al pokémon siniestro frente a ella, tomándola un poco por sorpresa el hecho de que él también se sobaba por el dolor.

– lo-lo siento – se disculpó la pokémon de hielo, tomando desprevenido al Absol.

– uh, no te preocupes – contestó sin saber bien qué decir, era la primera vez que alguien se disculpaba con él, se sentía extraño.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar, una parecía que era bastante tímida, y el otro no sabía el cómo intercambiar palabras con alguien que no fuera de su raza. Pero debía intentar, de esa forma quizás y ocurría más seguido.

– y, uh ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó algo inseguro, aunque realmente tenía esa duda.

– ummm, bu-bueno, yo… viajo, si, eso, yo viajo por muchos lugares y hoy terminé aquí jeje – respondió algo nerviosa, y el pokémon catástrofe no sabía si era porque mentía o porque era tímida, aunque su sonrisa nerviosa lo hacía dudar.

Sin embargo, decidió pensar la segunda, lo último que quería ahora era desconfiar de la primer pokémon que acepta estar cerca de él por voluntad propia.

– ¿y-y qué hay de ti? – preguntó la Glaceon.

– es una buena pregunta – contestó causando algo de duda en la pokémon de hielo, por lo que decidió continuar – desperté en lo profundo del bosque, y hasta donde recuerdo yo me había recostado en mi cueva, y ahora no sé ni dónde estoy – aclaró, causando algo de pena en la pokémon nieve fresca.

– ya veo – dijo algo triste por él, pero luego se enfocó en otra cosa – ¿vives en una cueva? – preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

– ajá – respondió con simpleza, no pensó que algo así causara sorpresa.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó entre ambos, pero quien lo quebró esta vez fue la Glaceon.

– y, emm ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó, nuevamente tomándolo desprevenido.

– uh, me llamo Hyuta – respondió el pokémon siniestro.

– oh, es un placer – hace una reverencia, desconcertando al ahora nombrado Hyuta – mi nombre es Lily – volvió a alzar la cabeza mientras sonreía.

– uh…. ¿por qué haces eso? – preguntó confundido.

– ¿hacer qué? – ahora la confundida era ella.

– la reverencia, quiero decir – aclaró su duda.

El rostro confundido de la ahora conocida como Lily lentamente pasó a uno de vergüenza.

– eh, bu-bueno, yo….. – intentaba pensar en una excusa, pero sus nervios le impedían pensar con claridad. Esto causó una leve risa en el pokémon siniestro – ¡no te rías! – se quejó mientras adquiría un tinte rojizo en su rostro.

Hyuta juntó y soltó aire, relajándose.

– bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Lily – comentó de repente mientras se volteaba para seguir con su camino. Fue una charla agradable y todo, pero él aún tenía que continuar su camino.

– e-espera ¿ya te vas? – preguntó la Glaceon.

– sí, debo seguir buscando comida, además de una forma de salir de este bosque, y no quiero quitarte más de tu tiempo – le respondió con tranquilidad.

El pokémon catástrofe empezó a caminar, ignorando o desconociendo la mirada de tristeza y con algo de nervios de su nueva "amiga".

– ¡E-ESPERA! – gritó de repente la pokémon de hielo, provocando que Hyuta frenara y la mirara confundido.

– y-yo, quisiera saber si, bueno, no tienes que aceptar si no quieres, porque yo quería, emmm…. – empezó a murmurar varias cosas similares mientras se rascaba una pata con la otra.

– eh, no te entiendo – interrumpió Hyuta, causando un leve sobresalto – si quieres pedirme algo sólo dilo – le comentó con tranquilidad.

– ¿e-eh? Bu-bueno, yo… – iba a comenzar a murmurar de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, entonces dijo – ¡qui-quisiera ir contigo! – tras su levantamiento de voz el Absol sólo dio un par de parpadeos.

– umm ¿por qué quieres viajar conmigo? – preguntó el pokémon siniestro, y no era para menos, toda la charla fue sorprendente considerando lo marginado que era, y esto sólo fue el remate, si es que no había más claro.

– este, yo, había oído que los viajes se vuelven más amenos cuando lo haces con alguien más – fue la respuesta de Lily.

Hyuta se quedó pensando un rato. Claro, la pokémon de hielo no era una mala compañía, y probablemente sería un buen cambio a su rutina de viajes silenciosos. Ya había oído de esa frase sobre la compañía, pero siempre creyó que nunca lo podría comprobar por su cuenta.

Hasta ahora.

– uh, claro, si así lo quieres – por el exterior podía verse tranquilo y como si la idea fuese el tema más trivial del mundo, pero en realidad poseía una mezcla de sentimientos entre los que se encontraban la felicidad y la esperanza, pero también algo de miedo y desconfianza.

Definitivamente era un lío de emociones.

– ¡siiiiiii! – chilló de alegría mientras daba saltos, desencajando un poco a Hyuta, pero lo dejó pasar, supuso que ya luego se conocerían y quizás la entienda mejor.

– vamos entonces – dijo la pokémon nieve fresca mientras empezaba a caminar, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Hyuta sólo tenía una gota de sudor mientras se preguntaba si su nueva compañera era bipolar debido a sus drásticos cambios de humor.

Desconocido para él, la Glaceon también tenía sus motivos para actuar de esa forma, así como de preferir viajar con alguien.

* * *

Algo lejos de ellos, dos figuras se encontraban buscando algo por el bosque.

– ¿seguro que vino por aquí? – preguntó una de las figuras, era alta, humanoide con tres picos en su cabeza y pinzas en lugar de manos, además de dos alas con forma de insecto en su espalda. Se encontraba buscando entre los arbustos.

– efectivamente, la vi entrar al bosque cuando se escapó – contestó la otra figura, bípeda como la otra, poseía tres dedos en sus manos, mientras que tenía algo parecido a dos hojas en sus antebrazos, poseía, además, un arbusto algo grande al final de su espalda a modo de cola. Este se encontraba trepado en un árbol, buscando desde las alturas su objetivo.

Para cualquier que los viera estaba más que claro, se trataba de un Scizor y un Sceptile. Ambos buscando a alguien en específico.

– debemos encontrarla antes de que alguien más lo haga – comentó el pokémon tenaza luego de que su compañero bajara del árbol – si alguien la reconoce estaremos en problemas – agregó al final.

– en resumen, hacerlo antes que alguien más – respondió el pokémon campo con fastidio – porque admitámoslo ¿quién puede ser tan ignorante como para no reconocerla si la tiene frente a él? – preguntó con ironía.

* * *

De vuelta con los cuadrúpedos, Hyuta dio un fuerte estornudo repentinamente.

– uff, eso fue raro – comentó este confundido, él habitaba en las zonas más altas de las montañas, lugares en donde hacía bastante frío, y aun así nunca se enfermó ¿de dónde vino entonces ese estornudo?

– oh, lo siento, debe ser por estar cerca de mí que te enfermaste – comentó Lily con tristeza.

– ¿eh? No, no fue por ti – le aclaró el pokémon catástrofe.

– ¿seguro? – preguntó algo insegura.

– sí, no te preocupes, no siento la nariz tapada por lo que no estoy enfermo – le dijo para tranquilizarla – sólo sentí ganas de estornudar – agregó.

Por suerte sus palabras lograron su objetivo y la pokémon de hielo se animó.

– ya veo – respondió ella, pero luego notó un detalle – entonces ¿no sientes frío estando cerca de mí? –

– ¿uh? No – esto la sorprendió – en donde vivía antes era una zona de bajas temperaturas, podría decirse que me acostumbré a ellas – estaba seguro de que su abundante pelaje también influía en esa resistencia, pero no era algo que debiera decir. Por no hablar de que su compañera probablemente ya lo intuía.

– vaya, no me lo esperaba – genuinamente la Glaceon quedó sorprendida – supongo que eso significa que no sé mucho de tu especie – comentó casualmente, aunque esto provocó que su compañero frenara de golpe, confundiéndola – ¿Hyuta? –

– ¿uh? – aparentemente no había notado que dejó de andar – oh, disculpa, creo que me tildé – dijo a modo de excusa. Ahora lo entendía. El por qué ella no le molestaba estar junto a él.

Ella no tenía idea de lo que se hablaba sobre su raza.

No era algo malo, pero tampoco algo demasiado bueno, pues si ella llegaba a oír lo que otros dicen sobre los Absol podría pensar que la engañó.

– oh, ya veo, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, haces que me preocupe – comentó más tranquila.

– _realmente es agradable esto de estar con alguien más_ – pensó Hyuta mientras continuaba su camino con Lily.

Poco sabía que, desde hoy, su vida tendía un cambio drástico.

* * *

 **Saludos, este será mi primer fic de pokémon, y será con dos de mis pokes favoritos.**

 **Si será largo o corto la verdad no tengo idea, supongo que tanto ustedes como yo lo descubriremos con la marcha.**

 **Bueno, cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia no duden en ponérmela en los reviews o mandarla por mensaje privado.**

 **Ya sin más que agregar.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Soy Yo

El Guerrero del Bosque

Extraño.

Así era como se sentía Hyuta en estos momentos.

Estaba caminando por el bosque en busca de comida, como normalmente sería.

Pero esta vez había una diferencia con respecto a las anteriores.

Y esa era la Glaceon que tranquilamente caminaba a su lado.

¿qué tenía eso de extraño?

Para empezar, él es un Absol, una de las especies pokémon más marginadas, si es que no ocupa ya el primer puesto.

Como tal, él se había acostumbrado a estar por lo general solo en sus viajes, siendo la mayor proximidad a la que puede estar de otros pokémon el intervalo en el que estos notan su presencia, momento en el que se alejan sin dudarlo.

Sin embargo, Lily, la Glaceon que camina junto a él, no tenía ese prejuicio con el pokémon catástrofe. Más bien, no tenía ni idea sobre lo que se decía de su raza en general, hasta apostaría que es la primera vez que ve uno.

Estas cosas, además, le hacían dudar si ella realmente era una viajera como antes afirmó.

Aun así, su compañía se sentía… bien.

No era como las otras veces que se encontraba con otros Absol, en esos casos el sentimiento era como de fraternidad, pues todos pertenecen a la misma especie y saben que pueden confiar entre sí.

Quizás la disfrutaba debido a que, al ser de una diferente raza, su compañía se sentía más _cálida_.

Soltó algo de aire debido a su bromita, cosa que fue oída por su compañera.

– ¿pasa algo? – preguntó esta al oír eso.

– oh, nada, sólo pensaba – respondió Hyuta.

– hmm, casi no has hablado desde que empezamos a caminar – comentó pensativa – se ve que eres bastante cayado –

– _sólo llevamos caminando 20 minutos_ – pensó con una gota de sudor en su nuca – puedes verlo así si quieres – contestó tranquilo.

– fuuuu – infló las mejillas algo molesta – vamos, sé un poco más expresivo – deja de caminar, provocando que Hyuta haga lo mismo – vamos ¿a ver una sonrisa? – le pidió tomándolo desprevenido, otra vez.

– ¿eh? – preguntó confundido.

– vamos, no seas un gruñón y sonríe un poco – pidió Lily sonriendo, como in quisiera darle un ejemplo de cómo hacerlo.

El pokémon catástrofe, al ver que ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que sonriera, le hizo caso y sonrió, aunque era notoriamente forzada.

– nooo, una sonrisa de verdad – le reclamó.

El Absol dejó de sonreír para sólo mostrar una mueca de fastidio, se empezaba a arrepentir de aceptar ir con la pokémon de hielo.

– te tendrás que conformar con eso – comentó.

– pero antes te reíste ¿recuerdas? – le recordó astutamente, provocando algo de silencio en el pokémon siniestro.

– … – no tenía como refutar eso, así que sólo tomó silencio. Lily consideró esto una victoria frente a su compañero.

Siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que un aroma alcanzó sus narices.

– ¿eso es…? – empezó a decir Hyuta, pero fue interrumpido por la pokémon nieve fresca.

– ¡bayas! – festejó animadamente mientras corría siguiendo el olor de esas frutas.

– ¡oye! ¡espérame! – gritó el pokémon catástrofe mientras la perseguía.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el origen del aroma, siendo esta una pila bastante grande de bayas aranja.

– ¡genial! ¡a comer! – seguía con su emoción mientras iba velozmente hacia las bayas.

Sin embargo, su compañero no compartía el mismo entusiasmo, más bien se encontraba pensando en otra cosa.

– _es extraño, tantas bayas juntas en un único lugar dentro de un bosque en el que los árboles no las generan, aquí hay Meowth encerrado_ – pensaba desconfiado, no hizo que Lily se detuviera debido a que sabía que no hay peligro en ese tipo de bayas, pero aun así se negaba a acompañarla debido a sus sospechas – _la única forma en que esto esté aquí es que le pertenezcan a alguien más o sea una trampa_ – terminó su tren de pensamientos, fue entonces que lo sintió.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, iniciando en su lomo y terminando en sus patas, en ningún momento llegando hasta su cabeza.

Sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, los Absol poseen la habilidad no sólo de detectar catástrofes naturales, sino también de detectar los peligros. La forma de diferenciarlos era en dónde iniciaban las señales en su cuerpo, siendo en este caso su lomo el lugar de origen.

Originado en el lomo, eso significaba un ataque pokémon.

No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en de dónde provenía, por lo que hizo lo único posible.

Corrió hacia Lily y la embistió, alejándola de las bayas.

Antes de que esta pudiese quejarse, un objeto rodeado por un torrente de agua golpeó el lugar en el que ella se encontraba hace unos segundos, sorprendiéndola de lo cerca que estuvo.

El impacto generó una nube de polvo de la que ambos se cubrieron.

– vaya, es la primera vez que alguien esquiva uno de mis ataques sorpresas, eres hábil lo admito – habló una voz algo joven desde la nube de polvo.

Al desvanecerse, se vio al dueño de aquella voz.

Era una criatura similar a una nutria bípeda de color azul. Poseía dos pequeñas orejas con forma cónica de color gris oscuros, ojos grises y una nariz pequeña de color rosa, unos pequeños bigotes blancos y una cabeza esférica. Además, en la parte superior de la cabeza tiene una aleta dorsal. Posee una cola muy parecida a la de un castor y en la cintura una especie de pantalón azul oscuro donde cuelgan dos conchas.

Hyuta lo observó mientras se levantaba junto a Lily. Había reconocido su especie, era un Dewott.

– ¿qui-quién eres tú? – preguntó la pokémon de hielo algo temerosa luego de ver ese ataque, el cual estaba claro que iba dirigido hacia ella.

– jeje, veo que no me reconocen – comentó con una sonrisa orgullosa, pero al mismo tiempo como si fingiera sentir pena por ellos – yo soy "The Reaper", y todo este bosque es mi territorio, y eso incluye, claro, las bayas que iban a robarme – continuó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

– e-espera, n-no sabíamos que estas bayas tenían dueño, lo-lo sentimos mucho – respondió algo nerviosa Lily.

– si claro – respondió con ironía – encuentras una pila de bayas "convenientemente" abandonadas en medio de un bosque, claro que no iban a tener dueño ¿verdad? – contradijo.

– emm, bueno… – la pokémon nieve fresca no sabía cómo responder, pues el pokémon nutria tenía un punto.

Afortunadamente para ella, su compañero si había mantenido la calma en esa situación e intentaría resolverlo pacíficamente. No quería tener una batalla en este momento, principalmente porque su hambre crecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y ese montón de bayas no eran precisamente una ayuda para olvidarse de su hambre.

– escucha, no fue nuestra intención robar tus bayas – comenzó a decir Hyuta, atrayendo la atención del pokémon de agua – pero estábamos hambrientos dado que no hay más comida en este lugar, y al ver esas bayas nos emocionamos e ignoramos que podrían ser de alguien más – terminó de hablar, esperando que el Dewott entendiese.

– ¿y por qué debo creer en lo que un pokémon "malvado" diga? – respondió, provocando sorpresa en la Glaceon y un tic en el ojo del Absol – eres un siniestro, ustedes son conocidos por engañar, manipular y por más cosas ¿por qué debería creerte entonces? – completó.

Lily al escuchar eso se sorprende ¿su nuevo amigo era alguien malvado? Le echó una mirada y pudo ver su aún presente rostro neutral, aunque esta vez era diferente. No sabía por qué, pero al ver su rostro presentía que estaba molesto.

– entonces no me crees – finalmente dijo Huyta, el si se lo decía a Lily o a The Reaper era desconocido, aunque fue este el que le respondió.

– para nada – confesó.

– no arreglaremos esto pacíficamente ¿no es así? – continuó el pokémon catástrofe, más cono declaración que como pregunta.

– ni hablar, además – tomó con ambas manos las conchas que tenía en su "pantalón" – no suelen pasar siniestros por este bosque, así que esta puede ser una oportunidad única para enfrentarme a uno – finalizó, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Huyta.

En su carrera, sus conchas brillaron en un tono celeste y se alargaron, formando así dos cuchillas muy afiladas. Está usando _Concha Filo._

Al llegar hasta el Absol, dio dos tajos con sus armas. Sin embargo, este saltó sobre él esquivando así el ataque.

Con lo que este no contaba, era con que el pokémon de agua daría un giro horizontal y lo golpearía.

Aprovechando lo desorientado que estaba su oponente, la nutria se rodea de agua y lo embiste como si fuese un torpedo, enviándolo a chocarse contra un árbol cercano.

Huyta sacudió su cabeza para recuperar sus sentidos, en ese momento volvió a sentir el escalofrío desde su lomo a sus patas.

Sabiendo que iba a ser atacado, rodó por el suelo, evadiendo un corte doble de las conchas de su oponente. Pudo notar que las cuchillas esta vez era de un color verdoso en lugar de ser azules.

Fue un ataque de _Tijera-X_.

Apretó los dientes, si ese golpe le llega a dar, no iba a poder resistirlo muy bien.

Notó entonces que The Reaper utilizó aquel árbol como impulso para ir hacia él con mayor velocidad, mientras preparaba un nuevo ataque de _Concha Filo_.

Harto de servir como bolsa para golpear, el pokémon catástrofe decidió defenderse.

Su cuerno adquirió una tonalidad púrpura al tiempo que se alargaba. Con un buen movimiento, bloqueó el embate del pokémon de agua.

La _Concha Filo_ y el _Tajo Umbrío_ se anularon entre sí, alejando a sus usuarios el uno del otro.

The Reaper volvió a cargar contra el pokémon catástrofe, esta vez con su _Tijera-X_ , a lo que su oponente no se movió. Sonrió, pensando que lo había intimidado hasta el punto en el que no podía moverse.

Lily también se había asustado al ver que su amigo no se movía y tenía un pensamiento similar al de la nutria.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que este pudiera conectar su golpe, el pokémon siniestro desapareció repentinamente de su vista. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando sintió una fuerte patada en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, alejándolo unos metros, pero no llegando a impactar a un árbol.

Vio entonces al causante del ataque, el mismo Absol que vio que no se movía en un inicio ¿cómo fue que se movió tan rápido?

Aparentemente, el Dewott desconocía completamente el movimiento _Golpe Aéreo_ , un movimiento que te permite moverte a una tremenda velocidad y así tomar desprevenido al oponente.

La nutria se levantó y volvió a cargar contra su oponente, pero esta vez usando su _Aqua Jet_ para disminuir el tiempo en el que alcanzaría su objetivo.

Tal plan pareció funcionar pues Hyuta no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para repetir su hazaña anterior, siendo golpeado por el fuerte ataque, para que luego su oponente usada su _Concha Filo_ aprovechando la corta distancia y el impulso del _Aqua Jet_.

Lily se preocupó por su amigo, pues estaba recibiendo muchos golpes mientras este sólo había logrado dar uno.

El separarse de su oponente, The Reaper juntó ambas manos, entre ellas empezó a juntar bastante agua para que luego esta se comprima en una esfera. En seguida atacó al Absol con un potente _Hidropulso_.

Huyta vio esto con preocupación, pero por suerte él también tenía su propio ataque a distancia.

Se levantó con dificultad mientras se concentraba. Empezaba a respirar cada vez más y más rápido, sintiendo cómo en su interior se empezaba a elevar la temperatura.

En el momento en el que sintió arder su garganta supo que estaba listo, y a buen tiempo pues su oponente estaba lanzando su esfera.

Su boca se llenó de llamas que luego fueron expulsadas de allí también como una esfera. Poco tiempo duró así, pues en seguida esta explotó, formando una estrella de 5 puntas hecha de fuego. Había efectuado su _Llamarada_.

Cualquiera pensaría que el movimiento de agua fácilmente sobrepasaría al de fuego, sin embargo, esta vez no fue así. Ambas técnicas chocaron y se anularon entre sí, formando una gran capa de vapor que rápidamente cubrió todo el panorama, imposibilitando a los dos combatientes el verse el uno al otro.

Mientras The Reaper se encontraba atento a su entorno, Hyuta decidió aprovechar el tiempo para tomar su segundo aire y recuperarse, aunque fuera un poco, de paso tomando fuertes bocanadas de aire.

– _por Arceus, aún no me acostumbro a usar la Llamarada_ – pensó mientras respiraba con algo de dificultas, su garganta ardiendo por el intenso calor al que aún no se acostumbraba.

Afortunadamente logró calmar su garganta al tiempo que el vapor se dispersaba.

La nutria se encontraba lista para seguir peleando, demostrándolo al cargar hacia el pokémon siniestro con sus "espadas" listas para cortar.

Preparado, el Absol también corrió hacia su oponente, con su cuerno brillando y alargándose para así bloquear como pudiera el asalto de la nutria.

The Reaper dio un salto y juntó ambas conchas para dar un fuerte tajo vertical, a lo que Huyta respondió usando su cuerno para bloquear el golpe. El pokémon de agua aprovechó el contraataque para dar un mayor salto, alcanzando un árbol. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el tronco, instantáneamente se impulsó hacia el pokémon catástrofe usando nuevamente su _Aqua Jet_ en un nuevo intento de tomarlo desprevenido.

Hubiera funcionado, de no ser porque el pokémon siniestro ya se lo esperaba.

Tras lo efectiva que fue la anterior arremetida, supuso que la nutria volvería a intentar esa estrategia, por lo que ya había pensado en una forma de contrarrestarla.

Sin embargo, el impulso adicional que ganó por el árbol la hizo aún más rápida, por lo que él debía actuar incluso más.

Usó el aumento repentino de velocidad del _Golpe Aéreo_ para salir de la trayectoria de la embestida, colocándose sobre el torpedo que ahora era su oponente para al momento darle un golpe descendiente con ambas patas delanteras.

El golpe provocó un efecto que ni el mismo Absol se esperaba, además darle un fuerte golpe a su oponente, el impacto provocó que la trayectoria de la nutria cambiara. Esto causó que la nutria no sólo impactase el suelo con su cara, sino que el _Aqua Jet_ continuaba activo, cosa que implicó que el pokémon de agua fuera arrastrado hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Hyuta hizo una mueca, eso debió haberle dolido, y mucho. Más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la nutria se levantaba, con dificultad, pero se levantaba.

Queriendo terminar con esto de una vez, empezó a tomar fuertes y repetidas bocanadas de aire, aumentando la temperatura de su interior, pasa luego lanzar nuevamente una _Llamarada_ hacia su debilitado oponente.

El golpe era poco eficaz, y era en parte por ello que decidió usar a modo de remate, no quería lastimar demasiado a su oponente.

El impacto, sin embargo, fue bastante potente.

Cuando todo se aclaró, se vio a la nutria aún de pie, con una gran dificultad. Hyuta debía admitirlo, su oponente sí que era persistente, pero sufrió mucho daño y podía llegar a perjudicarse seriamente si el combate seguía.

Justo cuando iba a pedirle, entre jadeos, a su oponente que se rindiera, este soltó sus conchas y calló de rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

– eres…..fuerte…. – dijo con dificultad, a lo que el pokémon catástrofe asintió esperando que eso lo convenciera de detenerse – ya veo, entonces los siniestros son así de fuertes – se dijo a sí mismo, provocando otra muesca en el Absol.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, alguien más se le adelantó.

– ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? – gritó una nueva voz, aunque esta era femenina.

* * *

 **Y ahí queda este nuevo cap.**

 **Este fue mi primer intento de narrar una batalla pokémon ¿qué les pareció? ¿les gustó o no llegaron a entender?**

 **Agradecería que cualquier crítica u opinión la enviaran como Review o como Mensaje Privado.**

 **Ya sin más que agregar.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo Soy Yo

Hospitalidad

Hyuta estaba mudo.

En aquella zona del bosque se encontraba él frente a un Dewott bastante herido, con marcas de cortes y quemaduras, arrodillado y con sus conchas tiradas.

A su izquierda se encontraba Lily detrás de unos arbustos, observando con preocupación toda la escena. Sus nervios eran tales que sin notarlo terminó congelando un poco del suelo sobre el que ella se encontraba.

Por último, la razón de su repentino silencio.

A su derecha se encontraba un pokémon similar a un gran gato bípedo con una larga cola esponjosa. Su pelaje era en su mayor parte blanco, con una parte de este en forma zigzag rojo que cruza su torso y su cara. Además, la punta de su oreja izquierda y sus brazos eran también de color rojo.

Una Zangoose acababa de llegar al lugar, mirando todo con una mirada seria y los brazos cruzados.

El pokémon catástrofe empezaba a preocuparse. La situación no era del todo buena, de hecho, era fácilmente mal interpretable. Más aún con su mala fama.

– Oh…. no – fue lo que dijo el pokémon nutria al ver a la pokémon normal llegar al lugar, llamando la atención de Hyuta y Lily.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo preguntarle a qué se refería, pues la pokémon gato hurón empezó a caminar hacia los "peleadores".

Hyuta se hubiese puesto alerta por aquel hecho, pero su "habilidad" ya le habría avisado en caso de que aquella Zangoose tuviera malas intenciones. Él lo único que hizo fue moverse a un costado sin quitar su vista de la pokémon normal.

Para su sorpresa, y algo de curiosidad, la gata sólo siguió caminando, aunque al verlo moverse le echó una mirada de reojo. Estaba claro que ella también estaba alerta en caso de que intentase algo.

La caminata de la Zangoose llegó a su fin estando al frente del Dewott que Hyuta enfrentó. Su mirada seria pasó a una malhumorada mientras el tal "The Reaper" empezaba a sudar a montones. Hyuta se preguntó si el ser de tipo agua influía en que no se deshidratase por tanto líquido que "perdía".

La Zangoose entonces levantó uno de sus brazos preparando un golpe que la pobre nutria no podría esquivar por el cansancio de la pelea.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue al pokémon de agua recibir un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza, provocando que este cayera sentado mientras con sus manos se sobaba la zona golpeada.

– muy bien ¡será mejor que me digas qué es lo que hiciste ahora! – le pidió/exigió al Dewott que seguía frotándose de dolor por el golpe.

Hyuta y Lily sólo tuvieron una gota en su sien por la escena mientras se mantenían callados para ver adónde llevaría esto.

– oww, no tenías que golpearme así – se quejó la nutria por la acción de la pokémon normal – además que tuve un buen motivo – dijo para luego señalar acusadoramente a los pokémon catástrofe y nieve fresca – ¡ellos querían robar mis bayas! – exclamó.

Hyuta deseaba poder contradecir eso, pero desafortunadamente el Dewott decía la verdad: ellos intentaron tomar bayas que no les pertenecían.

Lily sólo se mantenía en silencio, aunque se le notaba una mirada avergonzada debido a que lo ocurrido era principalmente su culpa, pues fue ella la que intentó tomar esas bayas sin pararse a considerar que si estaban todas reunidas significaba que alguien se tomó la molestia de juntarlas.

La Zangoose volteó la mirada, observando al pokémon siniestro que se puso nervioso por la mirada que la pokémon normal le mandaba.

Hyuta logró calmarse un poco, lo suficiente como para caminar unos pasos hacia ella. El pokémon siniestro entonces notó que ella no se puso en guardia ni parecía ponerse a la defensiva al ver su acción, por lo que continuó.

Ya estando a una distancia media entre ambos, el pokémon catástrofe inclinó la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Lily y "The Reaper", aunque sólo logró que la Zangoose alzara una ceja.

– me disculpo – fue lo primero que dijo, con una voz algo apenada – lamento haber tomado esas bayas sin permiso, pero mi amiga y yo estábamos hambrientos – agregó.

La Glaceon se sintió culpable de que su amigo asumiera toda la culpa, por lo que siguió su ejemplo y salió de entre los arbustos, llamando la atención de la pokémon gato hurón, para luego bajar la cabeza.

– fue mi culpa – comentó apenada – estaba tan ansiosa de poder comer que no me puse a pensar si las bayas ya tenían dueño – complementó.

La Zangoose se quedó callada por un rato, aparentemente meditando sobre lo que había oído.

– bien – comenzó a decir – levanten la cabeza, les creo – ambos pokémon levantaron la cabeza, aunque más que por obedecer fue de sorpresa al ver lo fácil que les creyó.

El Dewott, sin embargo, también se sorprendió, y no de buena manera.

– ¿¡qué!? ¿yo recibo un golpe y a ellos les crees así nomas? – se quejó la nutria por esa "injusticia".

– tú mejor te callas – le respondió la pokémon normal, dejándolo mudo del miedo. La gata hurón entonces volvió a enfocar su atención en el par – si tienen hambre pueden acompañarme, en mi hogar hay bastantes bayas – ofreció – de hecho, estas de aquí son mías – señaló a la pila de bayas por la que fueron atraídos.

Hyuta pudo notar cómo "The Reaper" se ponía nervioso por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, y este sólo empeoró con lo que Lily dijo:

– espera, pero The Reaper nos dijo que le pertenecían a él – comentó ella, causando que la Zangoose la viera con una ceja alzada, intimidándola un poco.

Si lo hizo a propósito o si fue inconsciente es algo que no sabía.

– ¿"The Reaper"? ¿y ese quién es? – cuestionó esta.

– em, ¿él? – señaló Lily al pokémon de agua, con este sudando incluso más que antes.

La gata hurón permaneció callado por unos segundos, hasta que se llevó una garra a la cara de modo exasperado.

– así que ahora elegiste ese apodo – comenzó a decir mientras se volteaba a ver al Dewott.

Se le quedó mirando por un rato hasta que por fin soltó un suspiro.

– hablaremos luego sobre esto – comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a la muy asustada nutria, la toma del cuello con una mano y con la otra agarra las conchas. Entonces vuelve su mirada al par – síganme y les daré algo de comida, también trataré tus heridas – les comentó, con lo último refiriéndose únicamente al Absol.

Ambos asintieron y empezaron a seguirla mientras ella caminaba.

La Zangoose los guiaba por el bosque, quitaba arbustos que se interponían en su camino, pero luego les decía que los regresaran a su lugar original, a lo que ambos, algo confundidos, le obedecían.

Fue cuestión de unos 30 minutos de caminata, aproximadamente, que llegaron hasta un gran árbol. Lo peculiar de este, más allá de su tamaño el cual era bastante grande, era el hecho de que poseía una puerta y unas tres ventanas circulares a los costados.

– entren – ordenó la Zangoose en un tono que no admitía dudas ni quejas, obviamente ambos le obedecieron.

Al ingresar, notaron que era un lugar bastante espacioso, poseía una mesa hecha de madera en el centro del lugar con algunas sillas alrededor, a un costado podían ver lo que parecía ser una repisa con varias canastas con distintos tipos de bayas en ellas. También había una puerta que llevaba hasta otra posible habitación y unas escaleras que probablemente conducían a un piso superior. A Hyuta le llamó la atención el ver en una mesa más angosta un par de bayas molidas y algunos vendajes, pero prefirió no decir nada por el momento.

La gata hurón llevó al Dewott hasta una de las sillas – quieto – le ordenó, a lo que este asintió repetidas veces.

Entonces se gira para mirar al par de invitados. Su mirada dura y seria causó que ambos tragaran saliva, pero no se esperaban lo siguiente.

– me disculpo si este pequeñín les causó problemas – dijo la Zangoose mientras hacía una leve reverencia, cosa que desencajó a los dos.

– eh, no se preocupe – respondió Hyuta, no muy seguro de cómo responder.

– s-sí, no hay rencores – dijo Lily, aunque se le veía algo nerviosa.

Tras esto, la pokémon normal volvió a levantarse y luego se dirigió hasta aquella repisa con canastas llenas de vayas, para tomar una y cargarla hasta ambos cuadrúpedos.

– tengan, pueden comer estas bayas – dijo la Zangoose mientras colocaba la canasta frente a los "invitados".

– mu-muchas gracias – agradeció Lily mientras tomaba una con su boca y la sacaba de la canasta para comerla lentamente. Tras unos mordiscos esta soltó un gemido de gusto ante el sabor de la comida.

– disfrútenlas – comentó con un gesto más suave mientras se volteaba y se dirigía hasta el Dewott – y tú te vienes conmigo – sin dejarlo protestar lo tomó y se lo llevó subiendo las escaleras ante la mirada curiosa de Hyuta.

– ¿mo mash a comeb? – oyó a su compañera que lo miraba curiosa y con la boca llena. _**(1)**_

Hyuta la miró por unos segundos, para luego empezar a comer y satisfacer de una buena vez su hambre.

Y de paso intentar quitarse de la cabeza esos tan inocentes ojos con los que lo miraba.

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ \- ¿no vas a comer? -

* * *

 **Corto, lo sé.**

 **Después de un año, lo sé.**

 **Tuve algo así como un bloqueo en el cual no sabía cómo continuar.**

 **Pero el problema era que sé a dónde quiero ir, pero no el cómo voy a llegar ¿entienden?**

 **Pero bueno, todo dicho y aclarado, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
